mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Marth (Super Smash Flash 2)
Marth is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2, and was announced along with and at the McLeodGaming's booth for SSF2 0.9b in Apex 2014. His sprites are custom made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros Brawl. His moveset is taken directly from the [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] games. Marth is ranked 3rd on the tier list, a strong debut and higher than his 4th place position in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. Marth has disjointed range, fast attacks, good combo ability, great ground mobility and finishers in his tipped smash attacks, tipped up aerial, tipped back aerial and Counter (depending on how much knockbck the opponent's attack dealt). Marth has a strong air game thanks to his fast, disjointed aerials and he can out space his opponents. Marth is also a good edge guarder so breaking through his guard will be tough. However, Marth has below average weight which makes it easy to be KO'ed horizontally easy or knock him off stage for an edge guard. He has problems killing his opponents if he is not able to land the sweet spot of his finishers. He has problems in sweet spotting the ledge with his vertical recover, Dolphin Slash. He has problems dealing with projectiles which gives him problems approaching. Due to Marth's height, he is able to be combo'ed and hit easily. Marth is stronger character who requires perfect spacing to be used to his full power. Due to his popularity in the official Super Smash Bros. games, Marth has a growing player base. However, some beginner or scrubby players would rather spam his side special, Dancing Blade, forward smash, and his up special, Dolphin Slash, instead of using him to his full potential. This has led to a lot of hate for the character, due to some players not being able to adapt to certain Marth players play styles and instead trying to bash the character. Attributes Marth has long disjointed range, great ground mobility, fast attacks, great air game, an amazing grab & throw game and finishers in all his smash attacks when tipped, tipped back air, a tipped up air and Counter. Marth has good approach options with his SHFFL aerials, good dash dance and dancing blade. Dancing blade is a great tool for starting combos due to it being able to be canceled into other attacks. Due to the move having multi hits allows it to be used to unstale other moves. It's also useful for helping Marth recover horizontally along with shield breaker to compensate for his poor air speed. Marth has an excellent grab & throw game with having the ninth longest grab in the game. His forward throw can chain grab certain characters while also being able to be followed up with a forward smash. His up throw can be followed up by up tilt or up air which can allow juggling. His back throw sends opponents behind where he might be able to chain grab them or put them into unfavorable positions. His down throw can set up tech chases. Due to the combination of his fast disjointed aerials, decent falling speed and having a sweet spot at the tip of his aerials gives Marth an amazing air game. Marth is also an excellent edge guarder and his guard might be difficult to break. However, Marth suffers from having below average weight which allows him to be KO'ed horizontally early or knocked off to far where he might not be able to recover. His main vertical recovery, Dolphin Slash, relies on momentum, covers short vertical distance and has problems sweet spotting the ledge which makes it easy to edge guard against. Marth also does not have a projectile or an means to deal with them giving him problems approaching. Marth also has problems with killing opponents due to the majority of his finishers needing to be tipped outside of forward smash and counter. Thus a Marth player must have excellent spacing to land the tipper the majority of the time. Without excellent spacing Marth will have to rely on his edge guarding. Also due to Marth being tall, he is susceptible to shield stabbing due to his shield not being large enough to cover his body. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Swings upward (resembles his up tilt). 4%, 6% when tipped. *Standard attack 2: Swings back and forth. 4%, 6% when tipped. *Down tilt: A quick crouching sword poke. 8%, 10% when tipped. *Down smash: Swings his sword at the ground from front to back. Uncharged 14% and 16% when tipped. Fully charged 20% and 23% when tipped. *Side tilt: A quick slash forward. 9%, 12% when tipped. *Forward smash: Rotates body counter-clockwise with a strong arc-like swing from his head to the ground. Deals 14% uncharged and 19% when tipped. When fully charged it deals 20% and 27% when tipped. *Up tilt: Swings his sword in a large arc above his head from front to back. 9%, 12% when tipped. *Up smash: A powerful upward thrust. Uncharged does 10% and 14% when tipped. Fully charged does 14% and 20% when tipped. *Dash attack: A dashing upward diagonal slash. 10%, 12% when tipped. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Two horizontal slashes around himself. 4%, 17% if all the hits connect. *Forward aerial: Forward vertical slash from up to down. 9%, 12% when tipped. *Back aerial: Bottom to top slash behind him. 9%, 13% when tipped. *Up aerial: A forward to back upward slash. 9%, 13% when tipped. *Down aerial: A forward to back downward slash. 10%, 14% when tipped and also becomes a meteor smash. Grabs and throws *Grab: Grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Repeatedly knees the opponent. 2%. *Forward throw: Grabs and pushes forward, tripping with the leg. Does 4% can lead into a forward smash at low percentages. *Back throw: Pulls and extends his leg simultaneously. 7% *Up throw: Powerful upward throw with one arm. 4% *Down throw: Hook his arms and drags the opponent to the floor sending the opponent backwards. 4% Other *Ledge attack: Flips onto ledge with a downward diagonal slash from left to right. 4% *100% ledge attack: *Floor attack: Quick stab to the left and right. 12% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Warps onto the stage using warp magic. *Taunts: **Standard: Twirls his sword, then raises it in front of him saying "皆、見ていてくれ! (Mina, mite ite kure!)", which is Japanese for "Everyone, look at me!" (same in Melee). **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Same as Standard. *Idle poses: *Fanfare: A remix of his Melee fanfare. *Wins: Twirls his sword in front of him. *Loses: Claps for his opponent. In competitive play Match ups Notable players *ZERO_OR *Lunary Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps Marth attack.png|Marth hitting with his forward smash. Marth and chibi.png|Marth facing who is performing an attack. New temple 1.png|Marth sending flying after hitting him with his forward smash. Bowser Fair on Marth.png|Marth being attacked by Bowser's foward aerial . Trivia * In the initial release of SSF2's v0.9a demo, an unfinished Marth file was included. This caused rumours and speculation about his inclusion in the upcoming v0.9b demo, which turned out to be true. *Marth, , and are the only characters who had unlockable status in the main Super Smash Bros. games to be starters in SSF2. While and are also starters, they had to be unlocked in the demo they debuted in. *Marth along with , , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2